put in place
by odd kink
Summary: A DL/AB story I wrote for fun. Naruto puts kakashi in his place.


Yeah I don't the rights to naruto or the charactor

other shit you should know.

This story is not for children, this story is a from of yoai, this story is the first in my little experiment. It deals with a diaper lover theme, not my thing but thought it would be fun.

* * *

Kakashi was woken up by a knock at the door. He got up with a grunt and head toward the door. On the way he threw on a pair of boxers and his mask. No one was at the door but there was a package. Kakashi open it and found some over sized diaper; that might even fit him. But Kakashi was tired and in no mood for these games so he threw the package towards the trash, and then he headed back to bed. What the copy Nin didn't notice was a figure slip in the window when he opened the door. This figure was mildly irked that Kakashi didn't even think about wearing the diapers, but it didn't matter. He would make Kakashi wear the diaper, and use it.

He waited until the silver haired man was asleep, and then he made his move. Moving slowly and carefully, he came up to the sleeper's bed. Kakashi was turned on to his back and the shadowy figure pulled off his boxer's. A diaper was slid under his legs; he rubbed some baby lotion between his legs, powdered his bum, and taped it on. The attacker smiled at his handiwork and then used a ninjutsu to make him unable to take them off. He deiced to wake up the other ninja and let see how cute he looked in his new "underwear". Kakashi awoke to see himself in a diaper and Naruto standing above him.

Naruto looked down on Kakashi with pride and patted his diaper. Kakashi flipped out and tore at his diaper with great gusto but to no effect. "Kakashi that's very naughty. I'm going to have to punish you." Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu and three clones appeared around the silver haired man, tying him up. The real Naruto sat on the bad and pulled the tied up Nin onto his lap. "Kakashi we need to talk, because there's going to be a lot of change. First let me tell you why." He rubbed the older man's back, like parent would to comfort a child."You don't act like an adult should. You are always late, you spend all your time reading naughty books, and you let Sasuke leave the village." Kakashi tried to say that wasn't his fault but Naruto went on. "Now I tried to help Sasuke and tried bring him back but I couldn't. So since I can't help him I thought I would help you. After some thinking I realized that you failed Sasuke as a teacher because you shouldn't have been one. I realized that you shouldn't even be an adult, that's why I've taken charge. You'll be happier as a little diapered boy. I even talked to lady Tsunade so you won't have to go on missions anymore; we agree it's best for you." Kakashi couldn't take it anymore... "Naruto you can't mmmmmm!" A shadow clone forced a binky into his mouth. "Be quiet, you already have one punishment coming." Naruto continued speaking as Kakashi settled down."Now on to the changes. First is of course are your new diapers, Iruka was one who told me to put you in them and taught me the ninjutsu to keep you in them. He told me you have always had a problem with wetting. Also, you're moving my apartment and I will sell this one. And even if you don't like it right now, I have the support of Lady Tsunade. So try to enjoy it."

Naruto untied him and left him on his bed. He sat there docilely, dreading what his life was becoming, as Naruto packed what he thought the other needed. The blonde Nin returned when he finished and sat on the bed again. He pulled Kakashi towards him and laid him over his lap. "Do understand why you're being punished?" "…." "Answer me, or I'll use my belt" Naruto threaten. "…I tried to take it off." "Take what off?" "My….diaper" the diapered man mumbled. Naruto was happy with his response and started to push down his diaper. His hand came down on the other's behind with a crack. The blonde kept a steady pace as he spanked the whimpering Nin. He switch between the left and right cheeks and gave occasional smacks to his lower thighs. This went on until Kakashi was totally defeated and laid limply over Naruto's lap sobbing.

Naruto stood the red bottomed ninja up and pulled his diaper back up. Kakashi was still crying and Naruto embraced him, taking him back on to his lap. "shhhh, baby it's over. And now you know to leave your diaper alone" he said as rocked the older man. "Now it's time to go, but I'll give you a choice. Either you can ride in stroller or walk. If you ride in the stroller we'll go through the woods, if you walk you'll go through the village in your diaper." The stroller was chosen and a two seater stroller was brought in, Naruto took out the first seat so Kakashi would fit. He was strapped in and taken to Naruto's apartment. The blonde smiled and started to plan out the rest of kakashi's life.

* * *

Like it? yes, no, maybe so?

Anyways, I'm not really planing on adding more, I want to try and write a foot story, but I'll add more if you want me to. asking nicely will make me write faster.


End file.
